


Leave it for Tomorrow

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2017, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou considers the future with Bokuto Koutarou, whether or not to confess to his long time friend and what could possibly begin or end with the confession.(Written for Bokuroo Week 2017: Beginnings & Endings)





	

Kuroo felt like time slowed down, mere seconds stretching into the horizon, unseen possibilities in front of him. Starts and finishes, beginnings and endings, it was hard to tell where one stopped and another began. Muscles aching, kit sticking to his sweat drenched body, breath exhaling harshly through his mouth. The sounds around him are muffled, the lights too bright, reflecting off the polished floor as Kuroo shifts his left foot to the side a bit more for balance, the sound of the sole of his shoe squeaking against the floor loud in his ears.

Kuroo doesn’t feel overwhelmed often but when he does his eyes always search out the one thing, the one person that had been his rock for the past couple years. University had been daunting, a monster threatening to swallow Kuroo whole, until a body had collided with his during freshman orientation and yelled in his ear, garnering the attention of everyone around them and stopping an upperclassman mid-speech.

Seeing Bokuto now felt like it had on that first day, Kuroo could breath a little easier, the pressure against his chest loosening to something more bearable. Bokuto was back in the number four kit, the maroon Waseda jersey looking good against his light skin. Sometime between their first and second year Bokuto had stopped gelling his hair to look like an owl, he had gone through a couple different hairstyles. It was long enough to put in a low ponytail, still done in tones of gray and black with a pink sparkly bear hairpin holding back the shorter pieces that wouldn’t fit in the hair tie. His niece had given him that hairpin and Bokuto had promised he would wear it every game as his good luck charm.

Bokuto had thought his volleyball career had ended after high school, Tokai and Chuo had both rejected him. The men's volleyball club at Waseda hadn’t won a championship since 1952. Kuroo had thought it was Tokai and Chuo’s loses, but it wasn’t until they had taken out Tokai and were now facing Chuo at the championship that the coaches were probably rethinking their decision. It made the smirk on Kuroo’s face not the least bit friendly.

Sawamura’s booming voice cut through the hum of the crowd, making everyone on the team and even those by the bench stand up a little straighter. The blazing number one across his chest suited Sawamura, he really was the best choice for captain after the former one graduated. Bokuto had noticed the crow captain hauling his things into the same dorm complex they lived in, and had immediately offered to help. Sawamura had bought them ramen as a thank you and he was pretty much stuck with Kuroo and Bokuto after that.

Iwaizumi took a step back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he gave a careful shrug to his shoulders. His back attack had become infamously hard to receive and the tension radiating off of him made even the toughest players balk when the ball came zooming towards them. Kuroo had been cautious of the Miyagi native born, he had been satisfied with their little group of former captains but Sawamura was a lot nicer than Kuroo. Their captain had invited Iwaizumi to a study session that quickly turned into beers and Korean dramas and Bokuto challenging Iwaizumi to arm wrestling, loser having to buy pizza. Iwaizumi had quickly relaxed into the small group of friends, his dry sense of humor and ability to handle all the nonsense Kuroo and Bokuto threw at him made him an easy soul to have around.

Semi Eita was their setter. The guy had a serious chip on his shoulder and some real anger issues, but he had mellowed out a bit as the years passed. He was still tightly wound and his fashion sense was atrocious but he was a fierce setter and an even fiercer pinch server.

Their libero switched between a first year transfer from America, who was shy and easily intimidated but could pick up any ball remotely close to him with an ease that left even Kuroo impressed. The third year libero was another first year from Shinzen, who wasn’t as talented as their other libero, but managed to keep a clear head even when pressure was pushing them all down. The sixth member of their team switched regularly depending on what team they were facing.

Sawamura, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Semi made up the core of the team. The reason why Waseda had made it a little farther into every tournament until they were standing on the same court as Chuo, the championship winners the past couple years.

Oikawa was on that team, his eyes laser focused, sweat making his usually perfectly coiffed hair settle heavily against his skull. Ushijima was on Chuo’s side, Kuroo’s hands and fingers throbbed in almost a satisfying way of having shut down several of Ushijima notoriously powerful spikes. Chuo’s libero was nationally acclaimed, already promised to Japan’s Olympic team even though he was only 18.

Chuo was made up of winners, the best of the best, written about in several articles all with promising future athletic careers. Waseda was made up of secondary characters, those who had always been in supporting roles. Even their ace, Bokuto Koutarou, who had scrapped and bled to be top five spikers in Japan in high school was thought of a failing light.

Kuroo smirked over at their ace, Bokuto’s eyes looked golden in the artificial bright lights as he met Kuroo’s. Bokuto stood up a little straighter, shoulders pushing back as he grinned and screamed out a ‘Hey, hey, hey toss it to me!’ that had their whole team pressing a little closer together, a manic gleam in their eyes.

Whether they won or lost in that game shouldn’t matter. They had proven themselves time and time again, no one believed they would make it as far as they did. They were making Chuo, a top rated volleyball school, fight for every point, scrap for every rally. They were run just as ragged as everyone on Waseda, breathing just as hard, but there was an almost desperate look in their eyes. It didn’t matter if Waseda won or lost this match because they had already proven themselves, but it definitely mattered if Chuo won or lost.

Iwaizumi used the collar of his shirt to wipe sweat away from his eyes, lips lifting upwards as he met his childhood friend eyes from across the net. They had played a couple practice matches against Chuo throughout the years, but this was the first official one. Iwaizumi had been anxious at first, but it was clear he was enjoying it now.

Sawamura slid to the left, his knees making contact with the hard floor as he perfectly received the ball managing to pop it right back to Semi who sent it towards Bokuto. Chuo’s blockers screamed one touch as they sent it to Oikawa who arced it right at Ushijima because when it came down to it, when you were backed into a corner you sent the ball to your ace and trusted them to make it through any obstacles.

“One touch!” Kuroo screamed, ignoring the pain in his fingers as he pushed his protesting body back into position. Sawamura executed a flawless flying freefall, popping back up to his feet as if this was the first couple minutes of the game and not the near-end with the points dragging on.

“One more!” Bokuto yelled, hand up, body already running to make the leap, arm on the back swing. Semi didn’t hesitate as he shot the ball towards their ace.

Bokuto’s feet touched the ground and a whistle rang out once long, two short ones quickly after. Everything was completely silent as Kuroo watched the ball roll from the spot it had touched down, mere centimeters from Oikawa and the liberos outstretched hands.

It was Semi who broke their standstill, letting out a long scream as he bent inwards towards himself, one fist raised and suddenly there was a deafening amount of noise. People who had come to cheer for Chuo were even screaming in the stands. Sawamura was pulling Iwaizumi into a hug, the slightly taller man had tears falling down his tanned face. Bokuto cheered, yanking Kuroo and Semi over to their captain and co captain, sharing a group hug before they were tackled by the rest of the cheering team.

It was the end of their college volleyball playing careers but the beginning of the rest of their lifes.

Kuroo squeezed Bokuto to him, ignoring the elbow in his armpit and the knee digging into his thigh. Bokuto buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, Kuroo couldn’t tell if the other man was sweating or crying but it hardly mattered as they all pushed close together.

A whistle cut through their celebration, the referee giving them a hard look that was softened somewhat by their smile. They all realized then that the coach was trying to get them to line up, to be somewhat professional and grown up. Kuroo thought they had the rest of their lifes to be adults, that right now he wanted to enjoy the too hot press of his teammates bodies against his own, cheering and sobbing against each other like they weren’t sure how to even begin to process their feelings.

 

\-----------------

 

Almost the entire team of Waseda sat together in a restarant, slowly but steadily making their way through enough food to feed a village for a month. Kuroo had seen the coach hand Sawamura some money, then the older man said something that made Sawamura bow his head and nod, walking back to the table with suspiciously glossy eyes. The coaches had left after the initial speech and the first round of food, leaving the team to order drinks and let loose a little before finals.

Bokuto was pressed up against Kuroo’s side, warm and large and a little too hard to be comfortable but Kuroo would never say a word otherwise. Bokuto was talking to the wing spiker that was most likely to be Waseda’s ace after Bokuto graduated, he was encouraging the younger boy to eat more while telling him that even the strongest aces are nothing without the trust of their team.

Across from them sat Semi with Waseda’s little manager next to him, appearing even smaller considering how tall Semi was. Yachi Hitoka was just about the cutest person Kuroo had ever met, her nerves seemed to have evened out a little since he had known her in high school but she was still quick to panic and worry, but even quicker to rally herself. She was dependable and knowledgeable, always had data on each team they played and had become a great asset to their team.

Sawamura had almost immediately gone into big brother mode when Yachi showed up, surrounded by a team of men who were all nearly twice her size. Yachi had been nervous at first but the team were good guys, learning to slowly approach her and always make sure she was comfortable first. They hadn’t had a manager in several years so everyone in Waseda was ecstatic about it. There were, of course, a couple boys who took things too far, somehow encouraged by Yachi’s nervousness.

Surprisingly it hadn’t been Sawamura’s dark dad-glowers that made those guys back off, but Semi who had given them a quick talk. Kuroo was sure it involved threats of physical violence, but considering they left Yachi alone after that it didn’t bother him much. It was shocking that Yachi seemed to relax around Semi, who was neither friendly nor warm, but the harsh edges of Semi’s personality seemed to soften just the slightest whenever Yachi was around.

Kuroo had no idea where that relationship was going, or if it would go anywhere at all. Yachi still had several years of college left while Semi only had a couple finals to finish up his college career. They seemed content enough just to sit next to each other, Yachi leaning over Semi to look at something on Ushijima’s phone.

Semi had looked satisfied and put off when Ushijima had shown up with Oikawa. Their relationship was a complicated one that Kuroo had only a slight interest in hearing about. Ushijima was stoic-faced as always, congratulating Waseda on their win and managing to sound completely sincere, unlike Oikawa who was still pouting and sulking like a 7 year old child.

Though Oikawa could be throwing a tantrum because Iwaizumi was mostly ignoring him. Iwaizumi was explaining his rather extensive exercise regiment to two stunned-looking first years, Sawamura sat beside his co-captain with an amused look on his face as he polished off his third helping of food. Honestly it had been shocking to see how much food Sawamura could pack away, last year they had all signed up for an eating contest and Sawamura had won, earning them free burgers from a mediocre place for a year.

Sawamura reached across the table for the pitcher of water and another team mate bumped his arm.

“Sorry Sawamura!” The younger boy immediately apologized profusely as Sawamura winced.

“You didn’t hit me very hard, it’s fine.” Sawamura easily brushed off the apologizes, pulling up the sleeves of his Waseda jacket to reveal the molted skin of his forearms. It was a patchwork of old and new bruises, even newer ones forming on the green and yellow stains. It was impressive, even the liberos weren’t covered in as many bruises considering they switched through the game and Sawamura stood on the court the entire time.

“I am sorry about that Sawa,” Oikawa smirked, looking a little vindictive and not sorry at all. The nickname didn’t even register to Sawamura, who rubbed at his arms and gave Oikawa his own devilish smirk.

“I’m so sorry Sawamura! I should have thought to bring ice packs!” Yachi wailed, fingers tightening on the sleeve of Semi’s jacket.

“I guess he could have just let a few balls go.” Semi deadpanned, shooting a nasty look over at Ushijima and Oikawa. “He made it look almost too easy to receive them.” Ushijima nodded in agreement, looking as calm as ever but Oikawa’s face flushed angrily.

“You have gotten better Sawamura, why didn’t you accept Chuo’s offer?” Ushijima asked and everyone’s attention snapped to Sawamura, who had been trying to calm down Yachi.

“You had an offer to play for Chuo?” Oikawa nearly screeched but Sawamura waved it off.

“Waseda offered me a full scholarship and their business department is one of the best.” Sawamura shrugged it off easily.

“He also got an offer to Tokai.” Semi smirked over at Oikawa, who wailed and looked over at Sawamura as if he was his newest archival. Oikawa had quite a few archrivals as it was. Semi and Oikawa started to bicker, Yachi between them looked more and more nervous until Ushijima pulled up pictures of his family dogs to show her.

“Here Daichi,” Iwaizumi had slipped away when he had seen the bruises on Sawamura’s arms but he was back with two small clear bags of ice that he gently pressed against Sawamura’s forearms. “You should have said they were bothering you.”

“I didn’t want to worry Yachi, and I could have iced them back at the dorms.” But Sawamura sat still, letting Iwaizumi baby him a little. Waseda had lovingly, and a little teasingly, nicknamed Sawamura the Team Dad and Iwaizumi as the Team Mom. After their finals the team was having a farewell party for the graduating members that was now a celebratory party for winning the championship. They had all chipped in to make Sawamura and Iwaizumi their respective parent sweaters done in Waseda colors.

The team had gotten use to Iwaizumi mothering everyone and Sawamura fathering them so seeing Iwaizumi softly chastise a player, even if that player was their captain, while patching them up was nothing new. Well, nothing new to the Waseda members, especially those few who knew that Iwaizumi and Sawamura were in relationship but it looked like news to Oikawa who was watching the scene unfold with that laser focus he usually reserved for volleyball.

Getting the little baggies of ice and putting them against the bruised skin could possibly be seen as friendly, but the gentle look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, the way he carefully and softly ran his thumb over Sawamura’s wrist was not friendly. Or maybe it was too friendly.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi were usually pretty careful about any forms of public display of affection. They sat a little closer and they walked with their shoulders brushing but nothing that would scream ‘we are in a relationship!’ to anyone casually glancing at them. But alcohol had been flowing freely at the table, exhaustion from a hard fought game was pressing against many of the players now that the adrenaline had worn off, and the atmosphere was cozy, almost lazy. All of that led to Sawamura and Iwaizumi letting their guard down, trusting that everyone was either too drunk or too immersed in their own conversations to notice the small touches and soft looks they were exchanging.

It probably would have gone unnoticed except for Kuroo, who was being nudged and grinned at by Bokuto, who was a romantic at heart and only too happy for his friends to be together. But Oikawa was sitting across from them and from the pinched look on his face Kuroo could guess Iwaizumi hadn’t exactly been upfront about his relationship.

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa spoke quietly, pressing forward. Iwaizumi startled badly, looking over at his childhood best friend. Years of knowing each other meant they could talk without actually saying a word, and so Iwaizumi nodded and they both got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Kuroo felt Bokuto slump against him so Kuroo gently ran his hand through Bokuto’s hair in comfort. Kuroo doubted Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s friendship was in any danger of ending, Kuroo had only gotten small glimpses of the relationship they had but it ran deep and vast between the two old friends. Kuroo was worried about the relationship between Sawamura and Iwaizumi though. They were both pretty private people and Kuroo, despite what people might think, wasn’t one to prod for information that wasn’t willingly given. Kuroo knew Sawamura had a job offer back in Miyagi, a decent paying one from a family friend, but Iwaizumi was going into law and would be spending several more years attending university in Tokyo.

Sawamura started herding their team out of the soon-to-be-closing restaurant, making sure people had their items and those who had drank a little too much had a buddy to help them get to a safe place. It was impressive, even after years of knowing Sawamura, to watch him easily get people to do what he wanted without much effort put forth at all.

“I’ll make sure he gets home,” Yachi declared when Sawamura showed a bit of concern over Semi’s slightly inebriated state. Kuroo and Bokuto cackled at the wording and Yachi turned bright red. “I meant alone! I’ll take him home! Alone! He will be alone!”

“Yachi, you’re both adults.” Sawamura couldn’t help the smile that stretched his face as he helped Yachi pull up a protesting Semi. Yachi turned even redder as she said her goodbyes and half dragged Semi out of the restaurant. “You two are no help.”

“Aw but we like watching you work, Dadchi.” Kuroo cooed but obligingly helped Sawamura check under tables and cushions to make sure no one had left anything behind. Between the three of them they found two cell phones, a pair of shoes, a wallet, a thousand yen, and a full kit bag.

They all started the walk back towards the dorms. Sawamura had received a text from Iwaizumi saying he was going to a cafe with Oikawa to sober up and talk. Sawamura hadn’t seemed phased by the change of plans, but then Sawamura hardly ever let anyone see how he was really feeling. It was what made him such a good captain, even when they were backed into a corner Sawamura never seemed stressed, he never outwardly let himself appear sad or depressed. That made him a good captain but it also made being friends with him difficult.

Kuroo preferred Bokuto’s straight forward method of dealing with emotions. He felt and showed everything, and sometimes it was a bit much for people but Kuroo really wouldn’t have Bokuto any other way. Bokuto was even doing better with his rejected modes, not a single one had happened during the championship game despite his spikes being blocked or received repeatedly.

Sawamura might say Kuroo’s a little biased in Bokuto’s case, what with Kuroo being completely and madly in love with Bokuto and all. Kuroo can’t deny that, his bias or the fact he’s in love with his friend. Kuroo had been planning to confess, win or lose, after the championship game. He was nearly positive whatever Bokuto’s answer would be it wouldn’t ruin the friendship they had carved out over the years. Kuroo was almost convinced that Bokuto felt the same way.

The problem being is that Bokuto is friendly with everyone, he touches and hugs and hangs on anyone who will allow him. Currently Bokuto has wrapped an arm around Sawamura’s broad shoulders, forcing the shorter man to follow them up two more flights of stairs to their shared dorm instead of the fourth floor where Sawamura shares with an elusive dorm mate who no one but Sawamura has met, but he swears the other man exists. Bokuto and Kuroo are skeptic, they once staked out in Sawamura’s dorm for an entire week to meet said dorm mate. No matter what Sawamura says, they did it to meet him, not because they watched a horror movie where people who lived in the dorms were slaughtered without mercy. Bokuto and Kuroo were adult men, fairly large ones at that, they didn’t get scared watching horror movies.

“This isn’t really necessary Bo,” Sawamura shot Kuroo a concerned look, knowing about Kuroo’s plan to confess that night but Kuroo just gave him a lazy smile.

“He won’t sleep thinking you’re alone in your dorm room, crying over a picture of Iwaizumi.” Sawamura rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled into Kuroo and Bokuto’s dorm room. If Sawamura hadn’t really wanted to crash with them then no force in the universe could have made him. It was a testament to how well Bokuto knew Sawamura and how worried Sawamura actually was about the talk between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“You can have my bed, I’ll crash with Kuroo.” Bokuto started stripping on the way to their bedroom. It was a small dorm, only one bedroom that could only fit two twin-sized beds and two wardrobes but it had a full kitchen and the shower was quite big. “Unless you need a cuddle?” Bokuto flopped face forward onto the bed, groaning in relief and clad in nothing but his bright pink boxers. Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Sawamura, eyeing Bokuto’s nice rear end. Kuroo got a hand in the face for his joke but the smile it pulled forth from Sawamura was worth it.

“I’m going to borrow some clothes.” Sawamura was already going through Bokuto’s wardrobe. Kuroo was taller than Sawamura but the crow captain was much broader than Kuroo. Bokuto’s clothes fit Sawamura almost perfectly despite their differences in height.

Kuroo pulled off his own clothes, leaving on his boxers and pulling on a soft sleep shirt that smelled clean before crawling into bed with Bokuto. Bokuto hummed happily, already almost asleep but awake enough to wiggle beneath the blankets with Kuroo and press right up against Kuroo’s front.

Sawamura sent Kuroo a smile, shaking his head in a very fatherly way before he flicked off the lights and went to the bathroom to complete his nightly rituals. No matter how tired Sawamura was, or how drunk he might be, he always washed his face and brushed his teeth before changing into his pajamas.

Bokuto shifted against Kuroo, who let Bokuto fit himself perfectly right against him. All the tension dropped out of Bokuto, who was known to fall asleep mid-chew or right in the middle of a sentence if he was tired enough. Kuroo smiled, carding his fingers through Bokuto’s coarse hair, thinking about how Bokuto was planning to get a drastic cut after the championship game. If they lost then Semi got to choose his hairstyle but if they won then Iwaizumi got to choose it. Kuroo really wasn’t sure who was worse in that situation.

“Sorry about ruining your plans.” Sawamura’s soft voice pulled Kuroo out of his light doze, but he smiled into the darkness despite the fact that Sawamura couldn’t see it.

“It’s fine, and we both know he would have just been distracted and worried about you the entire time anyways.” Kuroo answered honestly, burying his nose into Bokuto’s hair. Sawamura used the light of his phone to make his way in between the beds, placing two bottles of water by the wall before settling himself down in Bokuto’s bed.

“I’m not trying to pressure you into confessing, if you don’t want to then you don’t have to.” Sawamura’s face was illuminated by the screen on his phone, typing something out with careful consideration. Kuroo watched, wondering if maybe he should be concerned for Sawamura the same way Bokuto was.

“I do, I will and I still have plenty of time. We still have a week and a half for finals and we’re taking that road trip up the coastline.” Kuroo stared over at Sawamura with Bokuto’s body warming his front. It was almost too hot to be laying like they were and underneath the covers but Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way. “Oikawa’s not homophobic, is he?” Kuroo had to ask, though he had been nearly positive that Oikawa wasn’t.

“What? No, no he’s not.” Sawamura laughed, a soft huff in the quiet still room. “It’s not- Oikawa isn’t going to be angry at Iwaizumi for being gay, he’s going to be hurt because Iwaizumi kept something from him for so long.”

“You think you can share Iwaizumi with Oikawa for the rest of your life?” Kuroo asked, smirking into the dark when Sawamura sputtered in disbelief at the question.

“It’s a little early for that kind of talk, I have a job waiting for me in Miyagi that would start up in a little over a month.” Sawamura frowned down at his phone. Sawamura was reliable, dependable, the foundation not only of his old high school team but of everywhere he went. Kuroo could see how much effort it took for Sawamura to cut loose a little, remember that he’s young and allowed to make a couple mistakes. This was more difficult than deciding to break into the school's swimming pool to go for a midnight swim. Sawamura’s family expected him to come back and take the job, to buy a house, marry a woman and produce little Sawamura’s. Tradition and obligation weighed heavily on the young man's shoulders and Kuroo was terrified that Sawamura would take the road paved for him and wake up miserable in 20 years.

But that was the thing about growing up, you learned you can’t make people's choices for them. If Sawamura chose to go back to Miyagi and shove an integral part of himself down to portray the man his family expects of him, then there was really nothing Kuroo could do about it. It would break his heart but he would stay by Sawamura, he would always be there for him no matter what he did.

“Bokuto starts training for the Olympics at the end of the summer, what will you do then?” Sawamura asked and Kuroo grinned over at him, already having thought this out.

“If he wants to be with me then I’ll follow where he goes.” It wasn’t as simple as that, Kuroo wasn’t naive enough to believe that things would just fall into place. They would have to be discreet, always lie about themselves and portray nothing but friendship to the public. But Kuroo was willing to do that if it meant being with Bokuto.

“That’s Iwaizumi.” Sawamura said when his phone buzzed with a new message.

“Go let him in then.” Kuroo shifted a little, knowing that once Bokuto was out there was no waking him back up. Sawamura pulled himself off the bed with a soft groan and made his way out of the room.

“Kuroo.” Kuroo stiffened, his hazy mind snapping into place once he heard his name, muffled slightly because Bokuto was pressed up against his chest.

“How long have you been awake?” Kuroo wanted to pull at his own hair, was glad the room was pitch black to hide how red his face must be.

“I never fell asleep.” Bokuto moved carefully until his face was on level with Kuroo’s. Kuroo couldn’t make out any of his features and he wasn’t really getting anything from Bokuto’s tone of voice either. “I want to hear it.”

“What?” Kuroo asked in genuine confusion.

“The confession, my confession or you’re confession to me. I want to hear it.” Bokuto nudged Kuroo with his knee and now Kuroo could practically hear the wide grin in Bokuto’s voice.

“No way this is embarrassing enough! I can’t believe you did that.” Kuroo groaned, burying his face in the pillow and wishing the bed was a little bigger so he could scoot away without falling off the edge.

“I’ve never been confessed to.” Bokuto whined, clever fingers trailing up Kuroo’s sides, pulling lightly on the loose fabric of his shirt. “If it helps you know what my answer will be.”

“Tell me.” Kuroo was completely embarrassed, yes, but he could also feel a thrill of excitement buzzing beneath his skin.

“You first.” Bokuto challenged, nose brushing against Kuroo’s as he pressed closer.

“Okay okay, I could confess and then you could confess back to me, or, hear me out, we could go listen in on Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s most likely very emotional and private conversation.” Kuroo offered and Bokuto propped himself up on an elbow.

“Oh ho ho, that’s why I love you.” A chaste kiss was pressed against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth before Bokuto was agilely making his way towards the door. Kuroo, a little bit stunned and more than a little giddy, followed after him, pressing against Bokuto’s back as they edged the door open.

“I can’t hear anything.”

“Shh, open the door a little more.”

“Kuroo you’re heavy-”

“My legs hurt.”

“So do mine, I can’t-” Kuroo and Bokuto let out an undignified yelp as they crashed through the door and into the main living room. “Do you think they heard us?”

“You guys are loud as fuck, the people four floors down probably heard you.” Iwaizumi was sitting on the coffee table in front of Sawamura, who was perched on the edge of the couch.

“Language Iwaizumi.” Kuroo tried to look dignified sprawled out on top of his newly acquired boyfriend but Bokuto’s body was shaking with laughter, which was also shaking Kuroo.

“Fuck-”

“Let’s not start that again, we’re all a little drunk and exhausted.” Sawamura put his hands up, pressing one of them against Iwaizumi’s protesting face as he continued to spit out swear words.

“We’re suppose to be upstanding members of society now!” Bokuto crowed from beneath Kuroo, not seeming to be bothered with being almost crushed by his teammate.

“Not the fuck yet we aren’t.” Iwaizumi pulled Sawamura’s hand away from his face but didn’t let go of his hold. “We could all fail our finals, have to take another semester.”

“You two have never and will never be upstanding members of society.” Sawamura deadpanned, fingers twining through Iwaizumi’s.

“That’s why we’re friends with you, we’re upstanding by association.” Kuroo sniffed mockingly, as if being upstanding citizens was something terribly droll, which it kind of was. Sawamura stood up, pulling Iwaizumi with him and they shared a look before they were diving towards Kuroo and Bokuto.

“We’ll show you upstanding.” Sawamura dug his knuckles into Kuroo’s head, messing up his already messy style.

“Too heavy! Can’t breath!” Bokuto gasped out, having three volleyball players piled on top of him.

Kuroo wasn’t quite sure what the future held, if this was considered a beginning or ending or something in the middle. One day they would graduate, one day they would have to have a real discussion of their futures and what those entailed, but right then, that night they continued to be a little childish, a little immature. The future would sort itself out and Kuroo was having too much fun enjoying the right now to think to hard about any sort of start or finish of anything.


End file.
